


Onto Something

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: After Yavin, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief, Han Solo Has Hugs To Give, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slash, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Luke Skywalker’s incredible victory during the Battle of Yavin was hard-earned, and it didn’t come without sacrifice. He is proud of himself, but he’s also having a difficult time getting past all he’s lost.Luckily, his new friend Han Solo has some pretty good ideas about how to beat the blues.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Biggs Darklighter (mentioned), Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Onto Something

**Author's Note:**

> For mindcomber: A talented poet and a beautiful soul. <3
> 
> (if she comes back someday there is more of this to come her way ;_; )

“You hear that, Chewie?”

Han Solo’s Wookie companion let out a growl indicating a negative answer— he hadn’t heard a thing. The two of them were sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon together. Chewbacca was examining his friend’s new medal: Han had won it for his bravery in helping to destroy the Empire’s Death Star. 

Chewie was a bit jealous of the medal, truth be told— he’d helped blow up the Death Star too, after all. But Han had confidently assured his friend that he would be recognized for his efforts someday. Chewbacca trusted that.

“You’re not listening, then,” said Han. “Take the helm, buddy— I’ll be back.”

Another roar; this time in the affirmative.

Han rose from his chair and made his way to the common room of his ship. He knew he’d heard _something._

His suspicions were confirmed by Luke— up too late, and looking a bit troubled.

“What’s the matter, kid? You oughta be asleep.”

“I can’t sleep,” sighed Luke. He was sitting back on the bench seat, staring at the ceiling as he tossed a deactivated training remote from hand-to-hand.

“Why not?” Han took a seat of his own beside his young friend. It made sense that Luke would be unable to rest soundly after all that had happened, really— but he wanted to hear the boy say it for himself anyway. He liked talking to Luke.

“Lots of reasons,” he started. He paused to think for a moment; looked at Han. “...It’s hard to lose people, isn’t it?”

Han shrugged. “Sure,” he said. Then, “You miss the old guy, don’t you?”

“I do,” admitted Luke— he did, indeed, miss Obi-Wan very much. He set the training remote down beside his feet and looked at the floor as Han studied him. The starship captain didn’t think about things he couldn’t see or hear very often, but right now he sensed that there was something more— something his young friend was unsure about bringing up.

He prompted Luke, “You know... when I was talking to him, he said your dad liked to mope around sometimes, too.” When that didn’t elicit a response, he went on, “I already told you I don’t really believe in that ‘force’ stuff— _but_ , those Jedi do have a point about one thing: Sometimes it’s better to let go.” Although Han had lost lots of friends during his tenure as a smuggler, he’d gained plenty of new ones, too. Luke was young: Han wanted him to understand that life would go on, regardless of who he had to leave in the past. 

Everyone he’d ever met who couldn’t figure that out had been bad news, after all— and he wanted better than that for Luke.

When he still didn’t say anything, Han finally cajoled, “Come _on_ — you trust me now, and you know it. _What’s eating you up, kid?”_

Luke sighed again, and as he looked up, he gave Han a hard stare. His fellow pilot was annoying him— but, as he gazed, he found that the genuine concern evident in those soft, deep eyes weakened his resolve. No one’s eyes had done that to him since, well...

“...Biggs,” said Luke finally.

“Who?” asked Han.

“Darklighter— _’Red Three’_.”

“Oh. Well?”

Luke almost wished he hadn’t started, but forged on anyway. “I grew up with him. We— well, I...” Luke shifted uncomfortably and looked away from Han again. “...I miss him,” he settled on saying.

Very suddenly, Han thought he might be beginning to understand. Cautiously, he shifted closer to his friend on the bench. A bit more quietly, “You miss him a _lot_ , you mean?” 

The tone of Han’s voice empowered Luke to look up again. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “A _lot._ ”

Han nodded. “I miss a few people that way too, kid.”

Luke considered carefully before asking, “What kinds of people?”

“All kinds,” answered Han plainly.

Seeming relieved, Luke confessed, “Biggs was... special.”

Han smiled sadly. “They’re all special.” He reached out to place a hand on Luke’s shoulder and added, “Special doesn’t mean you don’t have to move on, though— people need you now, you know.”

Luke glanced down at Han’s hand. It was nice to have somebody reach out and touch him— even just like this. It felt as though it had been a long time: He’d only seen Biggs briefly prior to the battle. They hadn’t had time for... well, anything. It had gnawed at Luke ever since, but Han was right. There was nothing to be done about it now.

“I know,” Luke said. “It’s just...” He felt Han squeeze his arm gently when he started to trail off; it encouraged him to continue, “...it’s _hard_ ,” he said. “How... do you manage it? How do you just let people go?”

Han chuckled. “Not to sound callous... but, you find _new_ people.”

Luke laughed, because it sounded absurd to him. “New people? No one could ever replace—”

“No, no,” corrected Han. “Not _replacements_. I know you can’t replace them— believe me, I’ve tried. I just mean... new people.” He shrugged, and then decided to think a bit harder about how he might get his point across. Luke was quiet. 

Somewhat tentatively, Han raised his other hand and turned his body to face Luke’s. He placed his palm gingerly on his younger friend’s neck; as he did, he brushed a few wisps of lovely, sandy blonde out of the way. He enjoyed that. Then, he leaned in closely, and as he gave Luke’s shoulder another firm squeeze, he kissed him.

First, Luke’s eyes went wide in surprise— but, after registering the warmth of Han’s touch, they closed. He leaned in, and kissed back. He soon found himself placing a hand of his own on the captain’s knee. With his other, he bravely reached up to gently grasp from behind an admittedly very charming mess of soft, brown waves.

They continued this way for a short while; then, they parted for a bit of air... although they left their hands on one another.

Han waited for Luke to say or do something— and when the boy grinned, he couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“Alright,” said Luke. “Maybe you really are onto something.”

With another little laugh, “What do you mean, kid?” He already knew... but again, he wanted to hear Luke say it for himself.

As a tinge of pink spread across his cheeks, Luke answered, “Well... you’re not Biggs.” With a hint of residual sadness he added, “You _couldn’t_ be Biggs.” However, his grin returned to him as he finally finished, “...But it sure is nice to kiss you.”

“Glad you think so,” said Han coyly. Then, “See? New people aren’t so bad, are they?”

Luke squeezed Han’s hair gently in his hand. “No... no, I guess they’re not. But...” 

“But what?” Han couldn’t help himself: He leaned in very closely so that he could nip playfully at Luke’s handsome jaw as he waited for his friend to be forthcoming.

Luke gasped, and almost seemed to giggle. It was as endearing to Han as his icy eyes and his lithe build: Han had _always_ had his eye on Luke. 

Once the younger of the two had collected himself, he finally found the strength to venture, “...But what else do you know about this ‘letting go’?” He smiled wryly himself, then. He knew that Biggs wouldn’t have wanted him to sit around pining for a ghost. Aside from that, Han was undeniably charming, and Luke was definitely craving a loving touch (it truly had been too long).

“Lots,” whispered Han into Luke’s ear. “But I can’t really show it all to you here, if you catch my drift.” 

Luke relished the sensuous shiver which travelled down his spine at the timbre of his friend’s voice, and moved to rise from his seat. Without Obi-Wan and his wisdom to help train him in the art of letting go and moving forward, he supposed he’d have to rely on Han to help him out in that area.

He was glad to have already discovered that, in spite of everything, Han was really quite reliable.

He’d be even more glad of it later; however, for right now, he simply let the winsome starship captain lead him to a different part of his vessel: A part that was quieter and a bit more private, and where the two could practice making peace with the passage of time without being disturbed.

When Han did eventually return to the cockpit, Chewie berated him for the length of time he’d taken to investigate the sound he thought he’d heard. He had long since set down the medal from Yavin; begun to wonder what, exactly, his human companion had been up to. Han simply looked at his co-pilot, however, and shook his head. The Wookie didn’t understand.

Luke understood, though— he seemed to understand _very_ well, and Han was proud of him for it. There was something about that boy; he’d seen it both on-board the Death Star, and during that last big push Luke had made to finally destroy it. 

Han might not have believed in the Force, but he believed in his friends— even the ones he had to miss.

Despite himself, he hoped he wouldn’t find himself missing Luke any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon says that Luke largely avoided the ravages of the apparent ‘Skywalker Family BPD’ because he was able to do for Biggs what his father could never, ever do for his own wife (and what Ben Solo could never do for anything, either)— which was to let go. 
> 
> I don’t think Luke did it all by himself, though.
> 
> Thank you, Han. ❤️


End file.
